litarockfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Black
Синглы из 1.Killin Kind Треклист 1. Black 2. Fall 3. Loverman 4. Killin' Kind 5. Hammerhead 6. Bollin' Point 7. Where Will I Find My Heart Tonight 8. War of the Angels 9. Joe 10. White Lightnin' 11. Smokin' Toads 12. Spider Monkeys Тексты песен BLACK Black, is it dark enough? Is it hot or cold or stark enough? Black, is it dirty or sad? Is it old or cruel or broken or bad? Black, is it all you see When you close your eyes, you think of me? Black, black, black Black, is it nightmare or dream? Is it midnight sky or silent scream? Black, is it the chains you wear? Or the color of the cross you bear? Black, is it what you hate? The hangman's hood or the offering plate? Black, black, black Is it the shame that drives you back? Is it the train that jumps the track Just as you're slipping through the cracks? Black, black Black, is it your medicine Your soul, your hole or the shape you're in? Black, is it your wedding gown Your eyes, your lies or the truth you've found? Black, is it beautiful? Is it animal or criminal? Black, black, black Is it the shame that burns your soul? Is it the fear you can't control? Is it the night that won't let go? Black, black Black, is it the enemy That hides inside of you and me? Black, is it the preacher's cloak Your father's curse or your mother's joke? Black, is it the pain you own Or the plague that's eating at your bones? Black, black, black Is it the ashes of your dreams? Is it the nature of your greed? Is it the walls between you and me? Black, black Black Black FALL Words are spoken Swallowed in vain Slowly, I'm chokin' I cough it up, cough it up, cough it up again Familiar, familiar Laughin', laughin' at the man who Never had a chance to dream your dreams Find it funny here today, you know But, if by tomorrow You might wonder then Why your seeds are weeds Familiar, familiar Familiar, is it familiar? Open up There's a river in us all Open up From the cradle where we crawl Open up It's so unusual Open up 'Cause sittin' on the wall Everybody's got to Fall Oh, show me Show me a reason A reason for, anything I see Round and round and round and round, we go What happened to my brother? Will his flowers wither? Just like me, yeah Familiar, familiar Familiar, is it familiar? Open up There's a river in us all Open up From the cradle where we crawl Open up It's so unusual Open up While you're sittin' on the wall Everybody's got to Fall, yeah I am no preacher I know no teachings Sway my mind, dear With your primal screechings Buried under Your plastic cover You are me And I am you Open up There's a river in us all Open up From the cradle where we crawl Open up It's so unusual Open up Yeah, yeah Open up There's a river in us all Open up From the cradle where we crawl Open up It's so unusual Open up 'Cause while you're sittin' on the wall Everybody's got to Fall Everybody's got to Fall Everybody's got to Fall LOVERMAN When the river don't run And the night won't fall When I fear the touch Of the highway's call When I close my eyes And the dreams won't come When the world has set me free Will you still be with me? My Loverman When the moon turns red And the sun burns black When the reaper's whip Falls across my back Will you lay me down On a bed of stone In that long and silent sleep Will you be with me? What if I just go flying away? What would you say? Would you wait a million years? Would you cry a million tears for me? Or would you take my hand? Would you fly away with me? Would you be with me? Loverman When the hour glass is broken And the final word is spoken When fate has lost it's power This word will still be ours Loverman Oh, my Loverman Yeah What if I just go flying away? What would you say? Would you steal me from the cold? Would you lead me to my soul again? And when we reach the end, when we face eternity Would you be with me, my Loverman? Oh, Loverman Yeah When the river don't run And the night won't fall When I fear the touch Of the highway's call When I close my eyes And the dreams won't come And the world has set me free, yeah When the moon turns red And the sun burns black When the reaper's whip Across my back Will you lay me down Will you lay me down On a bed of stone In that long and silent sleep Loverman Loverman Oh, Loverman... KILLIN'KIND Did the lights go out forever? Has the night just gone insane? Did what's broken fall together? Has my heart gone down in flames? Though I heard your lies, I can't deny I canker for the feeling And I know it's wrong, but I'm hanging on Crying in my sleep So wrong I'm over my head So right I'm out of my mind Your love is the killin' kind Two hearts You swallow my heart One life Like you swallow my life Your love is the killin' kind If I only could remember Why I let you in so deep If I'd only known you better I could have put these dreams to sleep Well, you haunt me now, you wear me down Get me where I'm weak Yeah, you twist the knife Your sacrifice Bring me to my knees So wrong I'm over my head So right I'm out of my mind Your love is the killin' kind Two hearts You swallow my heart One life Like you swallow my life Your love is the killin' kind I know I know if the end of the world falls in your arms I'll remember, every tear I've ever cried for you Baby Baby, when I said I'd die for you I lied So wrong I'm over my head so right I'm out of my mind Your love is the killin' kind Two hearts You swallow my heart One life Like you swallow my life Your love is the killin' kind So wrong I'm over my head So right I'm out of my mind Your love is the killin' kind Two hearts You swallow my heart One life Like you swallow my life Your love is the killin' kind, yeah So wrong So right Your love Your love is the killin' kind Two hearts One life Your love Your love is the killin' kind So wrong So right Your love Is the killin' kind HAMMERHEAD He sees himself as a warrior In a world that doesn't understand A demon light fills the eyes Of this mechanical man He's a living, breathing nightmare He's twisted and he's mean In his head, the walking dead Are his war secret machine Oh, Hammerhead He was just a lonely boy Before the demons took control His sanity, humanity Lost somewhere long ago Now the poisons in his memory Are clogging up his veins And the lonliness like a devil's kiss Has gone straight to his brain Oh, Hammerhead Oh, Hammerhead Now he's lost within his madness And more and more each day The metal man turns his hand To the price the world must pay Hammerhead Oh, Hammerhead Oh, Hammerhead BOILIN'POINT Caught in the sights of a killin' fire On streets filled with ashes and smoke Flames reaching up to a dirty sky Like some kind of sick deadly joke Can't stop what hate started there's no coolin' down I'm past the Boilin' Point now Every day my TV screen Is pushin' me to make somebody bleed The chains 'round your neck got me wonderin' How you'll ever get the freedom that you need Can't turn this world into heaven By burning it down to the ground I'm on fire I'm burnin' up My temperature's risin', point of no return Watch out or you just might burn Can't stop what hate started There's no coolin' down I'm past the Boilin' Point now The walls fall down like dominoes Nobody's left to pay what's due Too many crazy people runnin' 'round Starting wars between me and you Can't stop what love started Can't bring us down We're past the Boilin' Point now I'm on fire I'm burnin' up My temperature's risin', point of no return Watch out or you just might burn WHERE WILL I FIND MY HEART TONIGHT I found hunger in the fields of plenty I found freedom in a ball and chain I found madness in the voice of reason I found mercy at the hangman's gate I've held the world in the palm of my hand And watched as it slipped through my fingers like sand Here I am alone again Where do I turn When all I see around me is a lie? If I close my eyes Where will I find my heart tonight? I know all my dreams have fallen on hard times And I'm so cold inside Where will I find my heart tonight? I found peace in the heat of the battle I found treason in the eyes of a friend I found hate in the words of a preacher I found fortune in a beggar's hands I close my eyes and pray for the light To guide my way Into the night, I fall And the world is crashin' down around my soul Why do I turn When all I see around me is a lie? If I close my eyes Where will I find my heart tonight? I know all my dreams have fallen on hard times And I'm so cold inside Where will I find my heart tonight? I have searched a thousand years Through the darkness and the tears And I don't think I can take another night Without you here Where do I turn When all I see around me is a lie? If I close my eyes Where will I find my heart tonight? I know all my dreams have fallen on hard times And I'm so cold inside Where will I find my heart tonight? Where will I find my heart tonight? WAR OF THE ANGELS She runs through the streets So desperately young Her eyes aflame And her mind undone She aches for the songs That will never be sung And the heroes so quickly forgotten She sees a friend In the church yard light Laughin' and jokin' And talkin' to the sky Shots ring out And he hits the ground He never opens his eyes And she cries Heaven is closed to the angels below Streets of gold are now paved with sorrow God only knows what happens to love When the innocence is gone And the war of the angels has begun The ghosts in her head Have faces and names They're soldiers and children All one in the same In the streets and the alleys Hear the battle cries sound And the angels run for cover As the world comes tumbling down All through the night the battle is fought They can never win back the lives they've lost Down on her knees, in the tear stained dawn She just closes her eyes and whispers goodbye Heaven is closed to the angels below Streets of gold are now paved with sorrow God only knows what happens to love When the innocence is gone And the war of the angels is never won Another day in the neighborhood Better dry your eyes and be off to school She packs her lunch and her daddy's gun Seems much too old to be so young The battle begins the day that you're born Into this world, so heartsick and war torn Somebody better come and carry her away Maybe this angel will live... To fly again someday Heaven is closed to the angels below Streets of gold are now paved with sorrow God only knows what happens to love When the innocence is gone And the war of the angels rages on Rages on Oh, yeah, yeah JOE Twenty-one, so young and tender but blue I remember, I remember laughing for no reason with you Laughing Sharing a bottle on the stairs That led to your wooden room Full of cigarettes and green glass bottles Yesterday's meal by the matress on the floor Where we danced... In the garden below your window Where I first began to know To know you Joe Whisper the memory but not too loud Remember the symphony when we were allowed, to play? Touch my hand, show me how, stroke my brow I need to know now that I can dance with you I wanna dance with you, I wanna dance Like I did when I first began to know you, Joe A now I gotta say I think I wanna ride I think I'm gonna fly along on your magic carpet I think I wanna ride I think I'm gonna fly along on your magic carpet So I'm sittin' here with the sun about to smile About to show it's face and take away my little fantasy Break out the phonograph, play some "Billie" for me One more time before I go Let it shine, shine, shine, shine on me I think I wanna know, wanna know you, Joe I think I wanna ride I think I'm gonna fly along on your magic carpet I think I wanna ride I think I'm gonna fly along on your magic carpet I think I wanna ride I think I'm gonna fly along on your magic carpet Sit down in the back room And throw me over the bar Fly me up to your sky, moon A-now A-beep-bop-ba-da-dee-yah A-what? Oh, that's it I know it sounds kinda crazy I think I wanna know, wanna know you, Joe Yeah! I think I wanna ride I think I'm gonna fly along on your magic carpet I think I wanna ride I think I'm gonna fly along on your magic carpet I think I wanna ride And I think I'm gonna fly along on your magic carpet I think I wanna ride Well, I think I'm gonna fly along on your magic carpet Yeah, yeah... WHITE LIGHTNIN' I was born to a gypsy woman With lightnin' crashing all around my crib Doctor took one look, he started runnin' He got two steps an' lightnin' struck him dead The wind was howlin' like the devil come knockin' The house came down, the cradle was rockin' He called out for a hoodoo man With a rock 'n' roll attitude He made a sign with his mo-jo hand And the lightnin' done struck him blue I jumped out of that cradle Grabbed a black cat bone and said "Mama, don't you worry, I was born to storm." When lightnin' strikes and the walls fall down 'm a wild cat, baby, when the thunder sounds When lightnin' strikes, white lightnin' And double or nothin' Baby, pull my switch I got a six string hammer Gonna scratch this itch I'm a white witch, honey With long blonde hair Won't you step into my 'lectric chair When lightnin' strikes and the walls fall down I'm a wild cat, baby, when the thunder sounds When lightnin' strikes, white lightnin' White, White Lightnin' White, White Lightnin' White, White Lightnin' Comin' at you tonight, comin' at you tonight, comin' at you When lightnin' strikes and the walls fall down I'm a white witch, honey, when the thunder sounds When lightnin' strikes and the walls fall down I'm a wild cat, baby, when the thunder sounds When lightnin' strikes, white lightnin' Lightnin' strikes, white lightnin' Yeah, rock me right outta my crib Put on the floor, hah, I almost cracked open my head Whoa, baby SMOKIN'TOADS ** Instrumental ** SPIDER MONKEYS I'm a Spider Monkey, baby Gonna crawl all over you I'm a Spider Monkey, baby Gonna crawl all over you And I'm gonna love you, baby This spider monkey do, oh, yeah I've been swingin' in this jungle Ever since I was a child I've been swingin' in this jungle Ever since I was a baby child And I'm gonna wait for you darlin' Come and join me in the wild I'm a Spider Monkey, baby Just can't keep me down I'm a Spider Monkey, baby Never touch the ground Won't you swing with me, honey Down in Spider Monkey town I'm a Spider Monkey, baby Gonna get you in my tree I'm a Spider Monkey, sugar I'm gonna get you in my tree Come on, sweet baby Do that monkey thing with me Spider Monkey, baby Oh, yeah Spider Monkey I'm a Spider Monkey, baby I'll get you in my tree... Категория:Рок Категория:Лита Форд Категория:Альбомы